


Ну, будет тебе

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Zamykaet



Series: G-PG13 миди [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: Баки — вышибала в баре в Бруклине. Одной холодной ночью босс заставляет его выгнать на улицу мелкого парня. Проще простого, правда?Нет.У Баки есть свои слабости.





	Ну, будет тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934380) by [CarolinaCasanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaCasanova/pseuds/CarolinaCasanova). 



> **Название:** Ну, будет тебе  
>  **Переводчик:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Оригинал:** [ Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934380) by [CarolinaCasanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaCasanova/pseuds/CarolinaCasanova)  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5204 слова в оригинале  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джеймс «Баки» Барнс, Стив Роджерс  
>  **Категория:** преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, АУ  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU к фильму "Первый Мститель", действие происходит в сороковых годах XX века  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Баки — вышибала в баре в Бруклине. Одной холодной ночью босс заставляет его выгнать на улицу мелкого парня. Проще простого, правда?  
>  Нет.  
> У Баки есть свои слабости.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Evanstan &Co 2018 - "Ну, будет тебе"

  
Раздался звон и грохот, и еще один стол превратился в гору обломков. Один парень ударил другого локтем в живот и кулаком в голову. Блеснуло лезвие, послышалось «Черт!», и нож выбросили из бара на улицу. 

Толпа солдат устроила драку со скандалом и дебошем. Но Баки, конечно, расстарался: так наподдал им, что они вылетели из бара дальше, чем видели.

— И держитесь подальше! — крикнул он, хлопнув в ладоши, когда компания потащилась в сторону дома.

Он сделал вдох, ощущая в морозном воздухе запахи гнилой рыбы и жженой резины, и вернулся в залитый янтарным светом бар. Нелегально пережившее сухой закон заведение у залива Гудзон не имело названия, но все знали его как «место без женщин», где моряки могли поесть, выпить и сыграть в карты.

И, пока босс был занят, Баки оглянулся, выскользнул через заднюю дверь и устроился поудобнее на ящиках, ожидающих отправки на свалку. Достал из кармана сигарету, пачкая подушечки пальцев. Поежился и закурил.

Он наблюдал, как дым сплетается с лучами света от жужжащего фонаря, а затем плывет в сторону горизонта — туда, где виднелись силуэты судоходного порта, огни, отраженные в воде, пирсы, доки и лодки.

Баки стряхнул пепел, но докурить ему не дали, позвав внутрь. Поэтому он бросил остаток сигареты в многолетнюю лужу, поправил галстук, расправил плечи и пошел выполнять рабочий долг — выгонять очередного дебошира.

И в самом деле, пузатый мистер Пирс бросился к нему.

— На сегодня я закончил стирать кровь с барной стойки, — проворчал он, махнув рукой в сторону тощего парня в мешковатом пальто и с неряшливой копной светлых волос. Тот склонил голову над опустевшим стаканом, и Баки вспомнил, что уже обращал на него внимание. Пару часов назад, кажется, хотя и после этого приглядывал за ним. Ему платили за то, чтобы он следил за баром, платили за поддержание спокойствия, а этот мелкий парень выглядел легкой мишенью как для алкогольного отравления, так и для пьяных кулаков. Чего-то, что лучше встретить на школьном дворе, а не за барной стойкой в этой части города.

— Его? — коротко уточнил Баки. Ему еще никогда не приказывали выгонять таких малышей.

— Ты оглох, мальчик? — бросил Пирс, уходя в зал.

Баки уставился в спину босса, а потом перевел взгляд на тощего парня, который сидел, покачиваясь на стуле. Закатав рукава, Баки направился к нему.

— Эй, приятель, тебе хватит. Не думаешь, что пора закругляться?

Мелкий дернулся и поднял на Баки суровый взгляд. И он явно был сильно пьян.

— Нет, не думаю, — выплюнул он, повернувшись к Баки и ткнув ему пальцем в грудь. — Я не приношу никаких проблем, так почему, черт возьми, я должен уйти?

Баки прикрыл глаза, чтобы незаметно закатить их. Ночи всегда были долгими, а каждый новый клиент приносил новые проблемы.

— Приказ владельца, понимаешь? Не я устанавливаю правила. Я их только выполняю, — выдохнул он, перехватывая тонкую руку и осторожно убирая ее от своей груди. Улыбнулся про себя тому, что такой мелкий парень нарывается на драку. — Слушай, приятель, я могу поймать тебе такси, если хочешь. Это все, что я могу сделать. Но ты должен уйти.

Мелкий нахмурился.

— Пошел ты, приятель, — прошипел он, вскакивая на ноги. Немного пошатнулся, сделал шаг назад и поднял оба кулака. — Я ничего не сделал. И я хочу взглянуть, как ты попытаешься заставить меня уйти.

— Господи, — не каждую ночь Баки бросал вызов парень вдвое меньше него, — успокойся. — Он потянулся к парню, осторожно пытаясь опустить вниз хрупкие кулаки. — Давай я тебя провожу, — он кивнул в сторону двери. Вокруг была толпа, а Баки было стыдно устраивать сцену из-за одного парня.

— Что, боишься со мной драться? — у тощего сорвался голос. — Знаешь, я сильнее, чем кажусь.

Баки не смог сдержать улыбку, представив себе эту драку.

— Я не боюсь, — ровно парировал он — в конце концов, для этого у него было достаточно силы и авторитета. — Но если ты продолжишь так себя вести, кто-нибудь сделает тебе больно.

— Ну и что? — Мелкий рванулся к нему, замахиваясь правым кулаком. Целился он криво — вероятно, в глазах у него троилось.

— Ого, дружище, — Баки схватил его за плечи, чтобы он не грохнулся на липкий пол. — не нужно злиться. Давай выйдем отсюда на минутку.

— Я не хочу выходить, приятель, — рявкнул мелкий. — Я хочу сесть обратно и выпить еще стакан. Давай ты оставишь меня в покое и займешься своими делами? — Он вырвался из хватки и врезался спиной в барную стойку.

— Эй! — крикнул Баки, шагнув за ним. — Это мое дело, — сообщил он, дав знак бармену, чтоб не наливал тощему ни капли. — Это моя работа, понимаешь? — Он понизил голос, опираясь на стойку. — Кстати, тебе самому от этого будет лучше.

— Ты не знаешь, от чего мне будет лучше, — сообщил мелкий. — Ты меня вообще не знаешь. Что мне нужно — так это еще один стакан. И меня правда не особо волнует, что это твоя работа. Я просто сидел и думал о своих проблемах, пока ты не пришел и не начал меня доставать на ровном месте.

— Слушай... — Баки замолчал, почесывая шею. Парень был прав. Баки его не знал, точно никогда не видел раньше — не смог бы забыть этот наэлектризованный взгляд, способный убить на месте. — Если ты хочешь поговорить с хозяином, я могу его позвать. Но будет лучше, если ты меня послушаешь. Если уйдешь сейчас, то сможешь завтра вернуться. А если нет... Владелец может запретить тебе вообще появляться здесь. — Баки выгнул бровь. — Ну же, сопляк, так что ты выберешь?

Мелкий взглянул на него, сжимая зубы так сильно, что Баки на секунду послышалось, как они трещат.

— Пошел ты, приятель, — рыкнул он, отпихивая Баки в сторону и проталкиваясь сквозь толпу к выходу.

— Эй, подожди! — И бежать за пьяным клиентом было безумием, но... — Дай я найду тебе такси, — крикнул он, успев поймать тяжелую дверь, пока та не ударила его по лицу.

Мелкий, рывками натягивая слишком тонкую куртку, шагал к тротуару.

— Нет. Спасибо. Мне не нужна твоя помощь. — Он замер на мгновение, пытаясь сориентироваться, а потом повернулся в сторону Спринг-стрит.

Баки взглянул на безлунное небо.

— Давай, — взмолился он, несясь за незнакомцем. — Это займет всего минуту. — Баки вспомнил, как жадно тощий глотал самое дешевое пойло, взглянул на тонкую куртку, в которой парень буквально тонул, и сложил два и два. — Я заплачу за такси. На улице холодно, ты едва держишься на ногах. А еще тебя загребут за то, что появился на улице в пьяном виде.

— Ладно, — сказал мелкий. — Ладно. Значит, посижу в наручниках.

— Приятель, — Баки положил руку на костлявое плечо парня, — просто присядь на секунду. — Он подвел его к скамейке. — Скажи, ты дождешься меня, если я забегу внутрь?

Мелкий заворчал себе под нос.

— Конечно, — сердито пробурчал он, откидываясь на спинку. — Без разницы.

— Вернусь через секунду,. — Баки по-скаутски отдал честь и метнулся в бар. Волна липкого воздуха и хохота пьяниц окатила его, когда он рванул к стойке, вытащил из-под нее фляжку, схватил свое пальто и выбежал обратно.

И, конечно же, на скамейке его поджидал клубок, похожий на мешок мелкой картошки.

— Вот, — Баки бросил свое пальто парню на колени. И протянул фляжку с виски из рукава. — И вот что еще у меня есть.

Мелкий наморщил нос, покосившись на шерстяное полотнище.

— Мне не нужно твое пальто, — сказал он. — Мне... Мне не нужна твоя благотворительность, ясно? И мне не нужно, чтобы ты меня жалел. Ты меня даже не знаешь, так что, может, оставишь меня в покое, а?

Баки поднял голову.

— Это не благотворительность, ясно? Это меньшее, чем я могу возместить тебе испорченный вечер. — Он махнул в сторону бара за спиной парня. — Слушай, завтра меня, наверное, уволят, и я буду точно так же напиваться. Так что возьми хотя бы выпивку, чтобы я не терял работу просто так! — Баки ненавидел чувство вины, но незнакомец, кажется, ненавидел сочувствие еще сильнее. И Баки хотел, чтобы он выпил чертов виски.

Мелкий взглянул на него.

— Я тебя об этом не просил, — сказал он. — Возвращайся к работе. Что бы ты себе ни придумал, мне ничего не нужно, и это не стоит того, чтобы тебя уволили. — Он заставил себя подняться на дрожащие ноги и сунул пальто Баки в руки.

— Я знаю, что ты не просил, я не имел в виду... — Баки, сдаваясь, опустил взгляд и уставился на свои ботинки. Иногда почему-то казалось, что те ему велики. Он словно чувствовал, как они натирают невидимые мозоли. — Прости, не хотел причинять тебе вред, — вздохнул он, неохотно забирая пальто. Все-таки он знал, когда нужно отступить. — Думаю, что ты действительно сильнее, чем кажешься, — сказал он, неуверенно улыбаясь. — Просто позаботься о себе, хорошо? — Он протянул руку, чтобы погладить мелкого по плечу, но остановился на середине движения, позволяя руке безвольно упасть, когда парень развернулся, собираясь уходить.

Но потом...

Ручка двери бара в его пальцах ощущалась как-то чужеродно, словно туда просто не нужно было возвращаться. Баки оглянулся — а ведь клялся себе, что не станет — и прищурился, смотря в темноту.

И через пару домов вниз по улице в тусклом свете фонаря Баки увидел кого-то, лежащего на тротуаре. Блеклое пальто маленького незнакомца в темноте было, конечно, неразличимо, но вот светлые волосы — очень заметны. И Баки рванул к нему так быстро, как не бегал уже несколько лет.

Оказавшись рядом, он осторожно притормозил. Медленно, чтобы не напугать, опустился к мелкому, заметив, какими хрупкими выглядели его руки, лежащие на осенних листьях. И Баки мог поклясться, что из-под одежды виднелись синяки.

— Привет, — он прочистил горло. — Эй, я... Я знаю, что ты этому не рад, но я хочу тебе помочь. Я тот вышибала из бара.

— Я вижу, кто ты, — пробормотал мелкий. — Я пьяный, но не идиот. — Он не предпринимал никаких попыток пошевелиться, несмотря на то, что лежал на холодном тротуаре, усеянном осколками бутылок. — Что ты тут делаешь? Я же сказал тебе идти работать. Тебя уволят?

Баки усмехнулся.

— Ты вспыльчивый даже когда лежишь на земле. — Он сел на пятки и вздохнул. — А еще ты забавный, знаешь? Совсем недавно тебе было плевать на мою работу. Но теперь, — он снова ухмыльнулся, рассеянно поигрывая валяющейся на земле крышечкой от бутылки, — ты не можешь перестать беспокоиться. С чего бы?

— Ты бы не потерял работу, если бы подрался со мной, — пробормотал мелкий. — Но можешь потерять из-за того, что помогаешь мне. И то, что я не хотел, чтобы меня вышвырнули из бара, не означает, что ты плохой человек. Поэтому и не хочу, чтобы тебя уволили, — он перевернулся на бок и застонал, принимая сидячее положение.

— Работу бы не потерял, а пару зубов — мог бы, — заявил Баки. — Удар у тебя неплохой. Разве что целишься неважно... — Он сел на бетон напротив парня, наблюдая за тем, как сияют голубые глаза, несмотря на то, что силы, казалось, покинули каждый дюйм тощего тела. — А насчет своей работы я буду переживать завтра. Сейчас ты сидишь передо мной, и я буду плохим человеком, если брошу тебя валяться здесь, — сказал он, запуская крышечку вниз по улице. — Кстати, ты оставил фляжку на той скамейке?

Мелкий моргнул, зависая.

— О. Да. Наверное, просто очень хотел побыстрее домой. Недалеко, впрочем, ушел.

Баки взмахнул рукой.

— Да ладно. Думаю, какому-нибудь бродяге ты устроил праздник, — пошутил он, а потом нахмурился. — Итак, ты позволишь мне поймать такси? Или заставишь меня провожать тебя пешком?

— Я не могу позволить себе такси. И не могу позволить тебе за него платить, — мелкий встал на ноги, двигаясь медленно, чтобы снова не упасть. — Если хочешь тащиться за мной, как придурок, это твое дело. Но я справлюсь и сам.

— Ну, тогда идем, — Баки вскочил, протягивая руку на случай, если парню нужно будет за что-нибудь держаться для равновесия, но тот лишь усмехнулся и выпрямился самостоятельно. — Давай, — Баки махнул рукой, — веди, приятель.

— Меня зовут Стив, — пробормотал мелкий. — Хватит называть меня приятелем.

И они двинулись вниз по улице.

— Ну, приятно познакомиться, Стив, — улыбнулся Баки, подавая ладонь. Он умел вести себя прилично, даже если кто-то называл ему свое имя из чистого раздражения. — Я Баки. Хотя ты меня называл только подонком.

Стив засмеялся, и Баки заметил облачко пара вокруг его рта. А еще он видел, как Стив дрожит.

— Предложение насчет пальто все еще в силе. Я его все равно не надену, так что ты только поможешь мне, таская его вместо меня.

— Да не нужно мне твое дурацкое пальто.

— Ну как знаешь... — проворчал Баки, доставая сигарету из кармана рубашки.

— Почему ты так хорошо ко мне относишься? Я же пытался с тобой драться.

— Ты куришь? — спросил Баки, зажигая спичку. — Я не умею хорошо относиться. И, наверное, самый навязчивый человек на свете. Кроме того, видит бог, ты далеко не первый пьяница, кто полез на меня с кулаками.

— Но я первый клиент, которого ты берешь под крыло?

Баки пожал плечами.

— У меня нет крыльев.

— Я не курю, — ответил наконец Стив. — Сигареты провоцируют мою астму. — Он свернул на соседнюю улицу, усеянную мрачными заброшенными таунхаусами.

Едва услышав это, Баки выбросил сигарету, притушив ее ботинком. Его двоюродный брат страдал астмой, и это было серьезно.

Стив наморщил лоб точно так же, как до этого морщил нос.

— Не обязательно было. Но спасибо. Наверное.

Баки покачал головой, небрежно взмахнув рукой.

— Мне все равно стоит курить меньше. Сигареты нынче дорогие.

Они оба замолчали, в тишине спускаясь по тротуару мимо темных переулков, полных спящих и дрожащих от холода людей.

— О, ты живешь тут внизу? — поинтересовался Баки.

— Да, живу. Есть какие-то вопросы?

— Есть, — они поравнялись с дрожащим телом у мусорных баков, и Баки затормозил, чтобы накинуть пальто на старика, — знаешь парня по имени Рикки Барнс?

— Он вроде живет через пару домов от меня. — Стив пожал плечами. — Не знаю. Я не особо часто выхожу из дома. Раньше много времени проводил за уроками.

— Рикки — мой двоюродный брат. Я приходил к нему после школы почитать комиксы. — Баки потер замерзшие ладони. — Значит, ты уже закончил школу?

Стив вздохнул.

— Не закончил. Бросил несколько месяцев назад.

— О. Я тоже. Только не месяцы, годы. — Школа была бесплатной, а жизнь — нет. А Баки тогда был готов захватить мир с рюкзаком за спиной и шестью швами на разбитом лбу. — Деньги не растут в учебниках, понимаешь? — Он засунул ладони подмышки.

— Поверь мне, я знаю, — Стив свернул за угол, — и ты нашел работу вышибалы?

— Нет, сначала я работал в доках. В бар я мог пойти работать только с восемнадцати лет, — объяснил Баки. И промолчал о том, как был счастлив в тот день и как готов был прыгать от восторга. Ему казалось, будто он совершает месть, завуалированную под справедливость, хотя его отец в публичных местах никогда не пил. — А ты? Где-нибудь работаешь?

— Я соглашаюсь на любую работу, которую мне предлагают, — пробормотал Стив. — А ее не то чтобы много.

— Да, сейчас проблемы на рынке труда, — сказал Баки, хотя понимал, что ничего, на самом деле, об этом не знает. Он видел, в каком районе живет Стив. У самого Баки тоже не было богатой семьи за спиной, но он был достаточно силен, чтобы заработать на жизнь. — Так вот, — продолжил он, надеясь увести разговор от темы денег раньше, чем заденет Стива, — ты живешь с семьей или с соседями?

Стив напрягся, сильнее сгорбился, подволакивая ноги. Баки надеялся, что его дом находится в ближайшей паре кварталов, ибо не был уверен, как долго тот сможет переставлять ноги.

— Нет, — прохрипел Стив. — Я живу один. Раньше жил с мамой, но она умерла на прошлой неделе.

Ощущение было сродни удару очередного пьяного клиента. Баки почувствовал, как накатила тошнота, и сглотнул.

— О, — тихо сказал он. — Мне... Мне очень жаль, Стив. Я не подумал. — Он боролся с желанием остановить мелкого, посмотреть ему в глаза и как следует выразить соболезнования. Но Стив продолжил идти. Как и Баки.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Стив. — Это был нормальный вопрос. Ты бы не догадался, если бы я не сказал.

Они приблизились к дому и Стив остановился, вглядываясь в окна.

— Да, но мне стоило сначала подумать — то есть, я хочу сказать, надо учитывать все обстоятельства и... — Баки забежал вперед и остановился, обернувшись к Стиву, хмуро застывшему посреди улицы. — Ты чего?

Стив снова вздохнул.

— Это не твои проблемы, но... Но похоже, у меня отключили электричество. — В остальных окнах свет горел, а значит, дело было не в доме, а в квартире Стива.

Баки вдруг показалось, что если бы не вонь от прибрежных водостоков, он бы смог учуять запах стыда, исходящий от Стива.

— Сегодня холодно, — озвучил он очевидное. Как дурак. — С тобой все будет нормально? — И он знал ответ на этот вопрос. — У тебя есть камин или типа того? Я могу с ним помочь, если хочешь.

Стив покачал головой.

— Только котел. — Он принялся рыться в карманах куртки. Потом обыскал рубашку. А потом обхватил голову руками и весь сдулся.

— Не можешь найти ключ?

— Видимо, потерял его, когда упал.

Баки подошел ближе.

— А запасной у тебя спрятан?

— Да.

— Серьезно?

— Ну, — сказал Стив, топая к своему дому. — Скорее всего. Мы его там оставляли.

Баки, немного отстав, ждал, пока Стив доберется до цветочных горшков и коврика, пока не понял, что их нет. Вокруг крыльца не было даже камней, только куски картона и стекло — видимо, некоторые люди выбрасывали пустые бутылки прямо из окон. Стив же, стоя у двери, все пытался найти ключ, которого не было.

Баки догнал его.

— Если хочешь, я могу попытаться выломать замок.

— Ты... — У Стива исказилось лицо. — Ты понимаешь, что предлагаешь вломиться в чужой дом? Ты вообще часто так делаешь?

— На первый раз везет, — подмигнул Баки. И, не получив протеста в ответ, сел на корточки, чтобы было удобнее.

— Не так говорят, — заявил Стив, прислонившись боком к сколотой кирпичной стене. Его кровать была прямо за ней, но он, казалось, так устал, что готов был уснуть на месте. — Третий раз — счастливый.

— Тоже подойдет. — Баки изогнул шею, прищуриваясь и заглядывая в замочную скважину. — Первая попытка тебе помочь — дать пальто. — Он оглянулся по сторонам. Нужна была скрепка. — Вторая — взять такси, — открывать замки без скрепки он не умел, — и вот это — третья.

— Нет. — Стив чуть не наступил ему на ногу. — Пальто, такси, выпивка, — поправил он. Пнул какой-то кусок мусора, валявшийся рядом и продолжил: — Помог мне подняться и встряхнуться. И теперь замок.

Уже в который раз Баки махнул рукой, словно надеясь, что этот жест сработает как потирание волшебной лампы.

— Тот печальный случай, когда память трезвого мужчины хуже, чем память пьяного. Но, — он вдруг вспомнил про зубочистку, которую сунул в карман после обеда, — тогда все точно будет отлично. Потому что седьмая попытка... — он сосредоточенно высунул язык, вставляя зубочистку в замочную скважину, — намного счастливее третьей.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Я перечислил... — он принялся загибать пальцы, пересчитывая. Баки чертыхнулся, и Стив снова улыбнулся. — Только шесть.

— Это пока, — проворчал Баки, вставая. Он сдался, когда зубочистка сломалась. Пару раз дернул латунную ручку и вздохнул. Отряхивая колени, он выдал свою лучшую виноватую улыбку, но Стив отвернулся.

— Слушай, — начал Баки, потому что это была как раз седьмая попытка. — У меня есть диван.

Горящий с яркостью в тысячу ватт взгляд вернулся.

— Нет, — и в голосе была злость.

— У тебя есть идея получше?

— Я сам разберусь.

— Что ты теряешь? — мягко спросил Баки. Стив сжал тощие кулаки со смесью дрожи и накатившего жара. — Пару цифр добавишь в свой список? — Баки ухмыльнулся. — Знаешь, — и это было уже искренне, — тебе ничего не надо мне доказывать.

— Тебе тоже, — прорычал Стив, все еще прижимаясь к стене дома, за которой совсем недавно умерла его мать. — Так что не смотри на меня свысока.

— Даже не думал.

— Тогда зачем все это?

— Сам не знаю.

— Ну, — Стив провел рукой по лицу, потерев глаза, — мне не нужна твоя благотворительность.

— Это не благотворительность, это... — Почему мелкий не понимал? — Это здравый смысл.

— Послушай, приятель, — Стив сжал челюсти и закрыл глаза, — как бы ты это ни назвал, суть одна. Ты не знаешь меня, я не знаю тебя и...

— Мне все равно, — ответил Баки. И его голос прозвучал так же жалко, как Стив выглядел. Он был абсолютно откровенен, и Стив не мог этого не замечать.

Он развернулся и пошел в никуда, словно пытаясь оказаться подальше от дома. Подальше от Баки.

— Не знаю, что тебе сказать, — хрипло донесся из темноты его голос. Далекий от всего.

Баки провел рукой по волосам. Он наблюдал за тем, как мелкий пролез через кусты мимо мусорного бака и скрылся в зазоре сетчатого забора. На несколько секунд стало отвратительно тихо. Потом в паре ярдов от Баки тощая кошка перевернула контейнер, и Баки вздрогнул. Каждая клетка его тела будто тянулась за Стивом, и он сдвинулся с места, словно боясь, что иначе его разорвет.

Наконец-то взошла луна, заливая сливочным светом порт и крыши домов.

Через минуту Баки догнал Стива. Тот добрался до дивана с ржавыми металлическими пружинами на месте подушек и сел, обхватив голову руками и прижав колени к груди.

— Стив?

Тот не пытался прятаться — он, на самом-то деле, и без того был невидимкой. Единственными людьми, обращавшими на него внимание, были его мать да хулиганы, отбирающие его деньги на обед и бейсбольные карточки. Но и они, в конце концов, оставили его одного. А гребаный вышибала из бара почему-то никак не мог.

Стив всхлипнул и это, наверное, было ошибкой. Или чудом.

— Эй... — позвал Баки, но не успел ни договорить, ни сесть к Стиву.

— Черт возьми! — рявкнул Стив в каменно-холодный воздух. — Я в порядке. Я буду в порядке — Он снова шмыгнул носом, потому что, черт побери, почему нет? Он уже успел показать все свои слабые места. — Уходи, — он стукнул кулаком, когда Баки попытался приблизиться. — Давай уже!

Баки замер. Потом сдвинулся с места и развернулся. Он знал, когда стоит отступить, так почему же, черт побери, не сдавался в этот раз? Ему действительно стоило уйти. Уехать домой. Но все, что он мог — снова попытаться пригладить волосы и прорычать:

— Да я пытаюсь!

У Стива закружилась голова, но уже не от алкоголя. Он встал на ноги, сталкиваясь с железным взглядом.

— Поверить не могу, — и это была самая искренняя фраза за ночь.

Два едва знакомых человека замерли посреди полуразрушенной площадки, незнакомой и заброшенной. Один сложил руки на груди, другой растерянно потирал шею. Со стороны могло бы показаться, что они жертвы кораблекрушения. 

Один не мог сбежать от реальности, колючего холода, темноты и горя. Но рядом был второй. Хотел быть рядом. Стоял прямо перед ним.

Стив шагнул вперед и наклонился.

— У тебя ботинок развязался, — пояснил он, стягивая шнурок пальцами. Сверху послышался тихий смешок. — Это заброшенный старый парк, — сказал он, завязывая узел. — Чем дольше по нему идешь, тем дольше будешь выбираться обратно. Может, я пытаюсь таким образом от тебя избавиться?

— Так и подумал. — Баки схватил Стива за руку, поднимая на ноги. — Спасибо, — кивнул он на ботинки. — А почистить их заодно не хочешь? Не помешает.

Стив с силой ударил его в плечо.

Они замерли, стоя так близко друг от друга. Не в бронзовом свете бара, не в нечетком свете фонарей — в сыром тумане бесконечной ночи. И мелкий впервые показался Баки знакомым. У него были такие длинные ресницы, что Баки, наверное, не смог бы отрастить бороду такой длины, и они изящно изгибались, обрамляя глубокую синеву глаз. Он, казалось, совсем не устал, но был сильно избит. Его губы были невероятно красными — Баки таких никогда не видел — и разбитыми.

Он, вероятно, уже давно не ел. И еще дольше не был счастлив.

И вдруг он рванул в том направлении, откуда они пришли, сорвавшись с места как чертова петарда.

Баки не считал себя терпеливым человеком. Обычно нет. Но ему совсем не надоело гоняться за Стивом по самым грязным закоулкам города. Ничуть.

— Так что с твоей работой? — в который раз спросил Стив, пробираясь через дыру в заборе. — Что будет, если тебя действительно уволят?

— Ну, я могу вернуться в доки. Или в другой бар. А еще я слышал, что в гараже на Эмпайр-авеню снова набирают рабочих. — Баки на автомате приподнял кусок сетки, которой был обшит забор, чтобы потрепанное пальто Стива не зацепилось. — Завтра на Кони-Айленд, кстати, будет фейерверк.

— По какому поводу? — спросил Стив, выходя на тротуар.

— День выборов. Все ставят на Рузвельта и его разгромную победу. Даже праздник уже назначили. Мир полон чертовых предсказателей.

— Ты любишь фейеверки?

— Вполне.

— А я их обожаю.

Баки фыркнул.

— Серьезно?

Стив кивнул, смотря в никуда.

— Раньше наблюдал их с крыши, — он указал на какое-то квадратное здание на горизонте. — Вместе с мамой. На день рождения.

— Что? — заржал Баки. — Ты что, тот чудик из цирка?

Стив выстрелил в него ярко-синим взглядом. Как кинжал, он снова попал в цель.

— Прости?

Баки поднял руки вверх.

— Ну знаешь, тот парень, — это была не капитуляция, скорее, демонстрация того, что в рукавах нет оружия, — парень из цирка. Барнум. Или Бейли. Не помню, кто именно, но кто-то из них родился четвертого июля.

— Ясно. — Стив не выглядел особо убежденным, но и не слишком обеспокоенным. — Я тоже.

Они вернулись к дому, но к двери не подошли. Вместе этого прошли дальше по переулку, пока не остановились под пожарной лестницей, и встали под ней. Просто дышали. Существовали. Наконец Стив спросил:

— Тебе нравится цирк?

— Никогда в нем не был. — Баки увидел, как вытянулось лицо Стива, и заворчал: — Что? О существовании Плутона я тоже знаю, но и на нем я не был.

— Еще бы. Никто не летает в космос. А в цирк ходят все.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Тебе там нравится?

— Мне нравится фейерверк в конце.

В последний раз они замерли в тишине. Под лестницей, выходящей на забытую улицу, два бруклинских мальчишки стояли, глядя в небо, но вокруг них вместо звезд была земля, отзвуки автомобильных клаксонов и давно умершие мечты, и так, казалось, останется до самого конца. В том потерянном уголке города, который никогда не спит.

— Пора закругляться, тебе не кажется?

— Я даже не знаю, который час.

Баки вздохнул.

— Однажды я прочел в туалетной кабинке, что и пять лет могут пройти незаметно. А иногда за час событий больше, чем за пять лет. — Холодный воздух жег его легкие сильнее, чем дым. — И я знаю, что это правда. Последний час был именно таким.

Стив вдруг слегка покраснел и кивнул, не поднимая головы. Он держал все в себе. Он держал все под контролем до сегодняшней ночи. Он никому не говорил, что его мать умерла. Священник из Сент-Огастина на похоронах пел псалмы, стоя у смертного одра женщины вдвое младше него, и говорил, что пути Господни неисповедимы. Сестра Мэри Стелла организовала скудные похороны. А Стив за все то время не произнес ни звука.

Земля продолжила вращаться, солнце продолжило светить, а Стив продолжал держаться целую неделю. Ему говорили, что жизнь несправедлива.

А тратить деньги за квартиру на выпивку — финишная прямая.

— Эй, приятель, эй, — прошептал Баки, и его голос шелестел как залив вдалеке — соленый, будто слезы, замыкающие их наэлектризованный блюз. Его рука скользнула на тощее плечо, и Стив прижался к нему всем телом. Утешение, пусть и недолгое, было необходимо им обоим. Ведь в горе ты всегда одинок, но... — Ну, будет тебе. Будет.


End file.
